Left Behind
by Spirit of the Moon
Summary: The sky seemed to cry watching the scenes, as they go through life as though nothing happened. Three years changes people, exspecially if all they wanted was for them to slowdown and turn back around. songfic


Title: Left Behind

Rating: K+

Characters: Hiei-centric

Type: song-fic.

Warnings: Kinda sad, Ooc-ness

_**Disclaimer: I do not own YYH; if I did there would be a conspiracy theory with King Enma as the instigated. Nor do I own the song "Settle for a Slowdown" by: Dierks Bentley.**_

Left Behind

By: Spirit of the Moon/Chaos Blade

I must look just like a fool here  
in the middle of the road  
standing there in your rearview  
and getting soaked to the bone  
this land is flat as it is mean  
a man can see for a hundred miles  
So I'm still praying I might see  
the glow of a brake light. 

Hiei stared….his body was numb. He was just numb. And getting soaked to the bone. Rain poured from the sky, as though crying over what it watched below at that fateful moment. Watching the child-like boy stare after the car. He couldn't think, he didn't understand. They had just so suddenly stopped. Asked so politely for the driver to pull to the curb. And they'd booted his ass right out of the car. They'd tried to explain but his hearing had gone, mid-conversation. It had just blown his mind all of a sudden. And now here he was on the side of the road, with nothing but a bag of his clothing, most of it lent to him. They clearly didn't want it back. He was in the middle of nowhere; he didn't know where he was. But for the moment he didn't think of that. _Please, please just light up that brake._

But your wheels just turn,   
down the road ahead  
If it hurts at all  
you ain't showed it yet  
I keep a lookin' for  
the slightest sign that you might miss  
what you left behind  
I know there's nothing stopping you now  
but I'd settle for a slowdown. 

He stood there for so long, waiting for them to slow down. The land was flat; he could see quite a ways. Right now it was desolate, a few moments ago it had been so green and full of life, but here he was wondering how anything grew. Suddenly, the full weight of what was happening crashed down on him, crushing him. His breathing hitched. He took deep breaths to steady himself, but they were shaky and didn't accomplish the task. He fell to his knees. He knew that if any looked back, they could still see him. Kneeling there, shock and hurt reflection on his delicate child's features. Would one feel remorse? Would the driver? Would they come back for him?

"Please, slowdown…just slowdown…" he whispered, his voice no longer the normal superior tone. Now he sounded every inch the child he was mistaken for.

I held on longer then I should  
Believing you might change your mind  
those bright lights of Hollywood  
would fade in time. 

Three years…three years had passed since they had stopped and left Hiei on the side of the road. They hadn't gone back for him. He could take care of himself for all they were concerned. Kurama felt more guilt then Yusuke and Kuwabara for what they had done. He had been closer to han Koorime then them. No one had heard from him. They had expected him to show up and yell at them for leaving him in the middle of nowhere. Not even Koenma had heard from Hiei. A dangerous thing, he was still on probation. But each day they expected him to show up, make a comment, try to kill Kuwabara for showing interest in Yukina. He never did. They tried the Makai, not even Mukuro had seen Hiei…..such a bad sign. Sure they worried a little, sometimes he came up in a conversation but for the most part he was forgotten, fading in time.

Until Koenma called them into his office.

But your wheels just turn  
down the road ahead  
If it hurts at all   
you ain't showed it yet  
I keep a lookin' for  
the slightest sign  
that you might miss  
what you left behind  
I know there's nothing stopping you now  
but I'd settle for a slowdown. 

"I need you in Britain."

"You need us in Britain!"

"Not all of us speak English! Especially this guy you got to replace Hiei."

"Relax Yusuke you will have help there. You needn't worry."

"And what are we looking for exactly?'

"Just like you to be the first to get to business Kurama. You must locate an object that has been missing from the Reikai for centuries. Recently its energy signature was picked up."

"In England!"

"Yes, Kuwabara, England. I've gotten items lost in the human realm for centuries back from them. They are extremely reliable. I figured I would send them a helping hand this time." They walked stunned out of the office, waiting for Botan so they knew how the heck they were getting from Japan to England. Their new team mate said nothing. He hadn't since they'd met the guy. Kuwabara had even remarked that Hiei had made a better first impression. Arriving in England with in the next two days, they found themselves lost in the past as they packed. Finding things that reminded them of this and that and then lead to Hiei. Even the girls were finding conversations that lead to the little dragon master. The new guy was clearly annoyed by it.

So now they walked down the street, waiting to meet up with their help there.

"So this signature's at an archeological dig site?" Kuwabara muttered.

"Yes. Apparently the person in charge has been trying to dig there for a few months and they just got permission. He's not so happy with us detaining him further. We should try to be nice."

"Yeah, yeah, sure, sure, Fox boy. Now are you sure we're heading the right way?"

"Yes, Yusuke that sign up there says that were about there." But as they looked forward they suddenly slowed.

But your wheels just turn  
down the road ahead  
if it hurts at all  
you ain't showed it yet  
your just a tiny dot on that horizon line come on tap those brakes  
baby just one time  
I know there's nothing stopping you now  
I'm not asking you to turn back around 

Hiei turned to them on the street corner. Dressed so simply as to be in a black tank top and a pair of blue jeans, gloves to cover his hands. He was darker then before, a pair of sunglasses riding on his nose. A woman dressed similarly stood beside him, her auburn hair pulled up and sparkling eyes looking at them with a little worry. Her eyes though, were two different colors, blue and green. They both looked absolutely pissed. Hiei grasped the girl's hand, and pushed his sunglasses back into place. He yelled to them impatiently.

"We've been waiting three months and had to go through a lot of bureaucracy to be able to dig. We are not slowing down because Koenma sends his lackeys. Hurry up or you _will _be left behind."

"By the way," the girl added, "_We_ would be in charge."

I'd settle for a slowdown  
come on just slow down  
I'd settle for a slow down. 

Owari

So…who got left behind?


End file.
